


Day 26 - K-Day

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [26]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Introspection, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: K-Day changed everything.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 1





	Day 26 - K-Day

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't as shippy as people would hope.

The first attack changed everything - Trespasser and his successors altered the way humanity viewed its borders, viewed itself, the way it approached technology and biology, science and religion.

In a world where K-Day never occurred, countless people never lost their families; in a world where K-Day never occurred, countless people never found theirs.

K-Day killed many people's optimism, and as Hermann stands with Newton's arm slung around him in a room of people celebrating the final sealing of the Breach he knows he isn't the only person trying not to feel lost, and not to be terrified of how Pitfall might change humanity all over again.


End file.
